Censorship
This is a list of episodes from the television series Pingu that were withheld from rotation by the Pygos Group. The Pygos Group owned the distribution rights to the Pingu library at the time, and decided to pull several episodes from broadcast because they were deemed too frightening, inapporiate, or violent for childern. The ban has been upheld by the Pygos Group and the successive owners of the SF DRS Pingu catalog to this day, and these shorts have not been officially broadcasted on television in many countries, especially the U.S. The Controversal Episodes in Season 1 Hello Pingu After Pingu slurps his spinach (or salad) with a straw causing his whole head to morph to a cream puff was removed but Pingu vomiting his spinach in the toilet isn't. Pingu doing a silly face on the mirror was edited out on the Philippines because the viewers found it inappropriate. Pingg smacking Pingu on the head was deleted due to a naughty controversy and it was almost going to be banned. It was removed on British television in 2003, Cartoon Network and Boomerang kept that episode earlier and it was not aired on PBS Kids Sprout. The New Arrival After Pingu said "Nug Nug!", Pinga pooping at the end of the pillow was cut. Jealousy Pingu laying down on Pinga's cradle and lifting himself up with his feet was cut out. In the original version, stock footage of The New Arrival is used and fades out early when Mama goes to comfort Pingu with the telephone shot and Papa's dialogue. Papa's dialogue was heard but then fades. In the reissue version the scene showing Pingu in tears was extended to show him closing the toy box and the scene showing Mama coming to Pingu was extended to show her opening the toy box to comfort him and the telephone shot is not used. Pingu Runs Away Mother spanking Pingu was deleted because the viewers found it wildly abused. As a result, Pingu Runs Away was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution. This also contains scary ice monsters (which don't move except the skull's mouth) that have scared some viewers. It was also removed on British television in 2005 and was one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Newtork, Boomerang and Sprout due to its offensive material because of the Hello Pingu incident. Music Lessons In the original version the cartoon contained copyrighted music which The Pygos Group did not get permission. In the reissue version, HIT Entertainment's redub changed the music and Pingu is playing the accordion, The Pygos Group got the permission from the MPHC and Pinga playing on the cup out of the beat to the music. This episode was not censored or banned because this aired during the beginning of the big war in Iraq. Little Accidents Pinga urinating at the juice bar was edited out and Pingu urinating on the floor except the toilet was also cut but Papa sitting on the toilet, Pingu sitting on the toilet with stilts and Pingu reading his book on the toilet isn't. In the reissue version Pingu peeing on the floor was extended with Pingu looking at Papa. As a result, Little Accidents was placed on official ban from broadcast or home video distribution due to uncensored urine. It was kept on British TV for 10 months and Cartoon Network and Boomerang kept that also for 10 months and the episode didn't air on Sprout. Pingu's Dream The entire scene where the giant walrus eats Pingu's bed mattress was deleted but Pingu and his bed running away with fear isn't. Pingu's Dream was placed on unofficial ban from broadcast distribution due to the walrus because it was frightening and very scary for many young viewers. It was also removed on British television in 2003 and was one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Network and Boomerang. PBS Kids Sprout never aired this episode because of its content. Pingu and Pinga at Home The pancake landing on Pingu's head causing Pingu to be a pancake elephant was edited out. In the original version Pingu saying "Oh my God" when the clock said 11:05PM (or 23:05) was cut out. Ice Hockey The ice hockey team players hitting Pingu, Robbie and Pongi was cut. As a result, Ice Hockey was almost going to be banned because it could be the violent nature of the sport. The Controversal Episodes in Season 2 Pingu at the Doctor's Pingu at the Doctor's was placed on official ban from broadcast or home video distribution except U.K. and U.S. due to blood and Pingu injuring his beak. It was accidentally pushed to Season 2 following the Little Accidents incident. Pingu's Admirer Viewers thought two signs said Petrostrokia and Glasnost, and caused a mini controversy. This episode was not censored or banned because this aired after the collapse of the Soviet Union and during Michael Jackson's Dangerous album. Pingu the Babysitter Pingu checking a baby's diaper that has urine was censored. The Controversal Episodes in Season 3 Pingu Pretends to be Ill Pingu going to the bathroom with urine coming out was removed. Pingu Quarrels With His Mother Mama slapping Pingu was deleted on the BBC. Pingu Quarrels With His Mother was deemed controversial due to its offensive scenes (including Mama slapping Pingu, Pingu kicking the table and Pingu running away to his bedroom with fear). Because of the Pingu Runs Away incident, Pingu Quarrels With His Mother was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution. It was also removed on British television in 2005 and was one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Sprout due to its offensive material. However, the DVD release and The Pingu Show contains the uncut version. The uncut version was seen on Canada. Season 4 must be completely clean or the producers will cancel it. Season 5 is probably completely clean.